Thank You, Rodney
by gawilliams
Summary: Rodney has grown in the last couple of years. Just how much and who has noticed?


Thank You, Rodney

Disclaimer: I don't own or have a share in the profits from these characters or the franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Major General Jack O'Neill was sitting in his office having just finished reading the report that had come in that morning from Atlantis. He had been stunned to find that Carter had been in a harrowing situation down in a mine that could have easily ended in tragedy if it had not been for a lot of luck, and the completely shocking display of courage and fortitude from one Dr. Rodney McKay. The man had actually risked his own life to make sure that his two colleagues made it to safety, disregarding his torn and bloody hands. Jack closed his eyes and offered a silent prayer of thanks that his wife had not been lost to him.

His marriage to Colonel Samantha Carter was a well kept secret and had been approved by the President almost immediately after Jack had been promoted and made Director of Homeworld Security three years before. He had almost not been able to make the offer of the Atlantis Command to her a year before since he had not been pleased at the prospect of her in another galaxy, but he had done his duty and he had to admit she had flourished in command. The President had remarked the other day that he was thinking of promoting her to Brigadier General and giving her an Earth bound post directing the Daedalus class ships in operation in the Pegasus Galaxy, reporting to Jack. Jack had given it his enthusiastic approval and the IOA seemingly was on board, too.

What to do about McKay, though? That was a question Jack was having difficulty with. McKay was an obnoxious, ego driven pain in the ass as far as Jack was concerned, but the man had saved Sam and Dr. Keller. That showed that the man had his priorities straight. Jack believed in the idea of leaving no on behind, and he had practiced that his entire career to the point that it was almost the credo of the whole program. McKay had demonstrated that with this latest adventure. Jack was not about to become bosom buddies with the guy, but he had to let him know that he appreciated what McKay had done. There was one thing he could do right away, though. He opened his laptop and booted up his e-mail.

_**Office of Colonel Carter, Atlantis Base, Pegasus Galaxy**_

Rodney rushed in unannounced and placed his tablet pc down in front of Sam. He had read his e-mails and one was confusing him a lot. It was not something he would have ever expected and especially not from _him_.

"Rodney?" Sam asked, clearly confused.

"I just got my e-mails and saw this," Rodney said agitatedly. "What does it mean?"

Sam raised a confused brow and looked at the screen. Then both brows rose nearly to her hair line.

To:

From:

Subject: Colonel Samantha Carter

Thank You.

Jack O'Neill

"Wow," Sam said as she realized what it was referring to.

"I swear I didn't do a thing," Rodney said immediately. He was not really making a lot of sense and to be honest he hadn't really paid attention to the message itself, only the fact that the sender was General O'Neill. Rodney knew the man did not really care for him all that much, though he couldn't figure out why, and he was still waiting for the promised "talk" that O'Neill had mentioned during the rescue mission to Atlantis a year before.

Sam chuckled. "Shut up, Rodney," she chided and motioned for him to take a seat. "Jack's not upset. In fact he's thanking you. Did you even read the message?"

"No," Rodney admitted reluctantly as he fiddled with his hands, trying to not be too distracted.

Sam made sure the door was closed before she said anything more. "I'm going to let you in on a secret," she told the man. "Jack and I got married three years ago. It's a closely guarded secret. You saved my life a couple of weeks ago and he wants you to know he appreciates it. He hates computers and almost never sends e-mails unless he has no choice. The fact that he sent you a personal e-mail is a huge compliment, Rodney, and shows just how much he appreciates what you did."

"Really?" Rodney asked, almost preening.

"Don't read too much into it, though," she admonished. "Jack still hasn't forgotten about the 'obvious' snafu during your rescue mission. He's willing to give credit where it's due, though."

Rodney slumped a bit. "He hasn't forgotten that, huh?" he half muttered.

"He still goes on about 'major shrinkage,'" Sam said with an amused smile. She had laughed at Jack's description of the event after she had recovered from her original horror of the situation and then elation at Jack's rescue.

"Oh," Rodney.

"Jack may be tough as nails, Rodney, but he's fair," Sam tried to explain.

Rodney thought of something and a quick dread came over him. "You didn't mention that bit about my idea that you, uh..." he finished with a motion of his hands as if he was flipping up his shirt like a flasher.

Sam sighed. Rodney's 'suggestion' that she flash her breasts to those young boys to convince them to help them had not been one of his more stellar moments during the entire escapade. "No, Rodney," she said with a sigh of resignation. No matter how much Rodney had proven himself, he was still Rodney. "If I had, I think instead of an e-mail you would have had an angry two star former black ops General at your door step ready to beat you to a pulp."

"Thanks," Rodney said in relief. He stood and motioned to the door. "I'll just go and get, uh, something to eat and get back to work." He rushed out of the office before he stumbled and put his foot in his mouth as he normally did.

_**Office of Maj. Gen. Jack O'Neill, Pentagon, Washington, DC**_

Jack had finished a series of meetings that had lasted all day and was now checking his e-mail to see if anything important had come in. He flicked through the list and found nothing important enough to warrant his attention until the last one. He clicked on the message and read the quick note.

To:

From:

Subject: Re: Colonel Samantha Carter

Your welcome. No one gets left behind. Ever.

Rodney McKay

Jack smiled. McKay was full of surprises. "Maybe there's hope for you yet, McKay," he said out loud as he shut down his computer and got ready to go home for the evening. He'd have to keep his eye on the guy and see what developed. For now, though, he felt just a little bit better about Sam being so far away. He also knew that she would be coming home soon to a surprise promotion and new assignment. The President had informed him earlier in the day. Jack had a bit of a bounce to his step as he left his office that day.


End file.
